Karena Aku Mencintainya
by Ishida Yuri Kobayakawa
Summary: -One Shot- Ketika sang manager sepakbola, Sanae Nakazawa mempertanyakan alasannya menyukai sang kekasih, Tsubasa Ozora. Review, please...!


**Karena Aku... Mencintainya**

**By : Yuri Misaki**

* * *

><p><strong>-Sanae's POV-<strong>

" Jadi gimana Tsubasa? Mau ikut gak? _Anego_ juga boleh ikut kok "

Ya, Wakabayashi tengah mengajak aku dan Tsubasa yang baru saja memeriksakan cedera bahunya untuk mengunjungi tempat latihan Germany Youth yang baru tiba kemarin di lapangan dekat sini. Katanya sih, Wakabayashi mau ngenalin Tsubasa pada mereka.

" Ikut dong! " tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara Tsubasa yang segera mengikuti langkah Wakabayashi. Dan seperti biasa, aku berjalan mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

Grep!

Tiba-tiba saja Tsubasa menggenggam tanganku. Mungkin kalau ada kaca di depanku, pasti sudah jelas bahwa mukaku langsung bersemu merah sekarang. Habisnya, kan' jarang-jarang Tsubasa melakukan hal seperti ini. Aaaah... memikirkannya saja sudah membuat jantungku berdegup kencang... apa mungkin berhenti?

" Ayo Sanae... aku udah gak sabar nih melihat latihannya tim Jerman! "

Mendengar itu, aku sedikit kecewa – jujur saja – . Kupikir, ia menggandeng tanganku karena maksud tertentu, tapi ternyata hanya ingin mengajakku melangkah lebih cepat gara-gara sesuatu hal yang kau pasti tahu apa... SEPAKBOLA!

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, Tsubasa kan' memang begitu. Dia kan' memang maniak sepakbola. Jadi ya, aku biarkan saja dia menarik tanganku hingga tiba di lapangan tersebut.

" Hei..Wakabayashi, siapa yang kau bawa itu? " tiba-tiba saja salah seorang teman Wakabayashi yang tengah bermain bola berteriak pada Wakabayashi.

" Ooh... ini Tsubasa Ozora, orang yang waktu itu aku ceritakan itu lo..! " jawab Wakabayashi seraya merangkul Tsubasa.

" Tsubasa, bagaimana kalau kau bermain dengan kami! "

Saat itu, aku melihat raut muka kecewa, tapi setelah itu ia kembali tersenyum dan berkata,

" Maaf aku gak bisa. Soalnya aku lagi cedera bahu "

" Yaah sayang sekali, kalo gitu, ayo Wakabayashi! Kita main! "

Wakabayashi pun langsung turun.

" Tsubasa.._Anego..._ kalian lihat saja ya..! " teriaknya.

Aku dan Tsubasa pun langsung duduk dan mengamati permainan Wakabayashi dan teman-teman Jermannya itu.

" Wah... pemain yang itu dribblenya benar-benar bagus! "

" Yeah..ayo shoot! "

" Hebat! Markingnya benar-benar ketat! "

" Bagus Wakabayashi! Rupanya dia bener-bener berlatih keras ya waktu di Jerman... "

Dan begitu terus, Tsubasa terus saja mengomentari tentang permainan tim Jerman itu tanpa henti. Haah.. padahal kan' ini sedang berduaan, harusnya kan' dia sedikit romantis ke aku dikit lah... Apa dia gak ngerti ya kalau hampir semua wanita kalau lagi berduaan begini, selalu timbul perasaan itu?

" Eh Tsubasa... "

Lho lho lho...? Ngomong apa aku barusan? Huh, gara-gara memikirkan hal tadi, hampir aja aku malah mau mengutarakannya. Huh, bodoh bodoh!

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi kenapa bisa aku menyukai seorang Tsubasa ya? Seorang yang selalu memikirkan sepakbola kapanpun dan dimanapun, meskipun dia sedang dalam situasi seperti ini – berduaan denganku – . Seorang yang selalu saja menganggap bahwa bola adalah temannya sejak kecil. Seorang yang mempunyai mimpi yang tak jauh dari sepakbola, yaitu menjadi pemain sepakbola profesional. Seorang yang menjalin persahabatan melalui sepakbola. Seorang yang benar-benar maniak sepakbola ? Kenapa ya?

Padahal, buat apa coba aku menyukai orang yang seperti itu? Yang tak ada sisi romantisnya sama sekali. Yang tak pernah mengerti perasaan wanita meskipun itu adalah pacarnya, yaitu AKU? Dan yang paling tak bisa kumengerti, kenapa aku bisa suka pada orang yang tak bisa memanfaatkan moment berduaan ini dengan 'sebaik-baiknya'...? Kenapa..? Kenapa...?

Mungkin aku memang bodoh. Mau saja menjadi gadis seorang kapten dari kebelasan Nankatsu yang bernomor punggung 10 ini. Ya, aku memang bodoh!

" Hm? Ada apa Sanae?

Aku langsung tergagap tak keruan, tersadar dari lamunanku. Tak kusangka, ternyata Tsubasa mendengar gumamanku tadi, bahkan dia mengatakan itu sembari tersenyum manis kepadaku.

Tunggu dulu!

Ketika aku melihat wajahnya, senyumnya, dan mendengar perkataannya yang lemah lembut tadi, entah bagaimana aku langsung tahu jawaban dari semua pertanyaan tentang perasaanku tadi yang terus saja mengusikku belakangan ini.

Dan, jawabannya adalah...

...karena aku... mencintainya.


End file.
